DrT and the G group are at it again!
by Levithe
Summary: Excuse me for my poor title choice. Glitterati and Dr. Tan have teamed up to destroy Dance Central (and possibly rule the... world?) with... Glitterati-like dancing robots? The Dance Central got new people to help them. Will friendship and romance bloom? (Cliched ending for a summary, I know.) Rated T for now. WARNING: Includes 6 OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**As I told you, this is the first chapter of my rewritten story. Also, remember that I didn't play DC: Spotlight yet. I am sorry. BTW, I like Taye's and Glitch's models in DCS (looking purely at the teaser). Not so much Bodie's and partly Aubrey's models. **

**.**

.

Emilia gave them a rough training as always. The first hour was tiring, but not as awful as the next two. After a quick dance-off with Glitterati (and nearly losing it) Emilia decided that this is the end of their slacking off. Emilia clasped her hands together.

"Congrats, people! You did it. You made it through three hours of 'Emilia's special training'. We'll do three and a half tomorrow." She said, while grinning. Everybody groaned.

"Emilia, sweat is bad for my hair, and I already started to develop unwanted muscles. We train too much." Aubrey said, after catching her breath. Rasa heard a ring, and excused himself.

"Have to agree on that one. We tolerated it, but you have to cut off your special program. Or at least cut it down." Glitch wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Emilia exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes. Rasa quietly walked back to his previous place, whispering something to Lima.

"Okay. We'll do it every two weeks, okay? Is that fine with you?" She said. "You sissies." She muttered quickly under her breath.

"I heard that." Taye said before taking a gulp of water.

"I'm afraid that we can't do it at all. We received a call stating that there are some people who want to start a Dance Central in Europe, and you are going to train them." Rasa announced. A few people were amazed by the fact that they will become teachers, but most of them were skeptical.

"They are a small group of dancers. They will continue to recruit more people after you train them." Lima continued after Rasa.

"Who are they, and why do they need training?" Glitch asked.

"I know that there will be: Cyril, Milan, Jana, Caitlyn, Miriam and someone who calls himself Asmodeus. They are dancers, but they never received proper training. That's why they need you." Rasa answered.

"You must be joking." Aubrey said.

"What, who is it?" Glitch looked at Aubrey.

"Well, he is the hottest European male model of march 2014." Aubrey said like it was something obvious. She grabbed her bag and showed them a French magazine. The magazine had a smirking, black haired man doing a pose. "Asmodeus" was written in red, bold letters. He was green eyed, which was weird and pretty unnatural, since he had black hair.

"… This is clearly a chick" Glitch took the magazine in his hands, squinting his eyes as he eyed the picture. Aubrey snatched it from his hands.

"Tch. You clearly can't tell genders. Look, if Asmodeus was a woman, even after a lot of binding, you would see the breasts. The shoulders are too wide. The hips are too narrow." Aubrey said. Glitch didn't agree, but he decided to stay silent on only that matter.

"What about Photoshop? They could use that."

"I saw Asmodeus once on a fashion show, they clearly don't use it."

"You're just making that up on the spot."

"Why, you-!"

"Let's split them up before it turns into a bloodbath." Mo lightly elbowed Angel.

"So, who's the other people you mentioned?" Bodie asked.

"Cyril is the guy who got the idea, Milan is Asmodeus' twin brother, Jana is their older sister, Miriam and Caitlin are the first members of the new organization. They were a friend's friends of Cyril, from what I remember." Rasa said.

"There's one thing that I don't get… " Emilia began. "Why does Europe need a Dance Central?"

"Well, the Glitterati teamed up with Dr. Tan, and they made thousands of their Glitterati-like robot copies spread in Europe and America. You will need help." Lima patted Emilia on the back.

"Why can't we make our own robot army? Eliot was one." Bodie asked. A loud sound of arguing interrupted Rasa's response. Glitch was being held under his arms by Mo, and Aubrey was being held by her shoulders. They looked like two dogs fighting, while constantly being pulled back by a chain.

.

.

They all waited. It took some time, but they heard the elevator stopping. The first one to step out was a man with black hair and green eyes, dressed in a style very similar to visual kei, albeit tuned down a little bit. His huge coat covered his knees. A small woman with dark blonde hair and green eyes followed shortly, with a man on her right, very similar to the first one, with the exact same haircut as him, but dressed more casually, with the overuse of yellow color in his outfit (Yes, he basically looks like a bee. I'm sorry.). They were chatting in French. Two girls followed the previous pair, dressed in a steampunk-like fashion. They laughed about something. One had her hair dyed blue tied in a long braid, one dyed pink tied in two pigtails. The last man was in very casual clothes, his hair was dyed mint green, and even in a high ponytail, it reached his mid-back. (For a easy way of telling you how it looks like, imagine Gakupo without his side hair (sidebangs, maybe?) in mint green. And in most pictures: shorter. So it's basically long bangs+ponytail on a man. Sorry for the interruption.)

The last man, undoubtedly Cyril, went straight ahead and kissed every female DC members' hands. Angel immediately sent him a death glare when Cyril kissed Aubrey's hand. She smiled and reddened a little to the gentlemanly fashion. Bodie pretended to be busy with the lights on the wall. Mo looked at Cyril's act, raising his eyebrow under his hood. Of course, nobody saw the action. Glitch, on the other hand, mocked his act. Milan sighed and re-adjusted his glasses."Asmodeus" saw Glitch's act, and tried hard not to laugh.

When Cyril was done, he announced with a loud voice:

"My name is Cyril, I'm 20 and I'm half Greek and half Italian. I am the…"

"Shut up, nobody fucking cares." "Asmodeus" groaned. They half-expected Angel saying something along these lines.

"Pfft, you're just jealous of my looks." Cyril smirked at "Asmodeus". "Asmodeus'" face reddened.

"Why would I be jealous of this thing you call a face?" "Asmodeus" said to cover up his embarrassment. Milan grabbed his twin by the face with his open hand. He bowed lightly, and pulled "Asmodeus" to Jana.

"Don't pay any attention to these idiots." Milan said.

"… So my name is Lima… " Lima said, a little bit awkwardly. "I am in the DCI crew, along with Rasa. " After each member introduced themselves, following Lima, the newbies began to do the same.

"I'm Miriam. I'm 22, and, along with my best friend Caitlin, are interested in dancing. We are both French." The one with pink hair said. She seemed very bubbly and she had a thick French accent. (side note: this character started to learn English pretty late. Which is believable for me, I mean, they don't learn English in schools there, from what I heard. Sorry again for this.)

"My name is Caitlin and I'm 21." The blue haired girl said. She seemed a lot more quiet. She had a accent, but it wasn't as obvious as her friend's (Which means she began to learn it early enough). Miriam made a thinking face, and shifted her gaze from Bodie to Emilia, and from Angel to Aubrey.

"I can't choose my OTP. The pairings are both cute!" Miriam squealed. Aubrey looked at Miriam with horror in her eyes. Angel, Bodie and Emilia just squinted their eyebrows at her in confusion.

"You know that shipping people is sick, right?" Glitch said slowly. Surprisingly, everyone, even the newbies, silently agreed, nodding their heads slowly. Miriam lowered her gaze to her shoes in embarrassment. Then she muttered: Sorry.

"I'm Jana. I'm 24 and Slovakian. I'm the oldest of my parent's children, and the smallest." The girl was clearly happy with the fact that she is short. "I'm 5" 0' I think."

"Whoa, 24? You look like a 12 year old." Glitch blurted out. "Asmodeus" snickered.

"Milan. 19. Jana's younger brother. This abomination's twin. Younger by two minutes. 6" 2'. The hair's dyed because I hated it. I'm blonde." Milan pointed to his black hair. "Asmodeus" looked at Milan.

"Thanks for the abomination part. I appreciate it." "Asmodeus" sighed. "I'm 19. Aubrey knows me as Asmodeus. I'm 6" 5'. My real name is… M-Milen… I… started to model because they wanted Milan, and he refused. That is also why my hair is dyed black. And the exact same haircut. I actually liked my honey blonde hair. And my longer haircut. I kind of looked like Jaime Lannister."

"Milan and Milen? Your parents aren't exactly creative. I'm also pretty sure that neither of those are real names. Milen just sounds wrong, and Milan is a Italian city, right?" Glitch made a comment again. Milen's eye twitched.

"Ah, so it is finally my turn? As I tried to introduce myself before, you know already my name and age." Cyril said. "I contacted DCI in order to help you with your mission. I tried to contact this beautiful lady, but Rasa unfortunately for me answered."

"Oh, I get it. You're a manwhore." Milen smirked. Cyril put a hand approximately on his heart, and made a hurt face.

"Ow. That hurt." He said.

"Can you all just… Go and change into your gym clothes?" Emilia sighed.

.

.

The newbies were changing clothes. Taking the chance, Glitch said to everyone:

"This Asmodeus guy is either gay or female."

"Can you stop with your silly theories?" Aubrey asked, annoyed. Glitch just rolled his eyes.

"Why this was a good idea, again?" Glitch sighed and asked. Shortly after, all of the new members stood before them. They looked surprisingly serious. Caitlyn, Cyril, Jana and Miriam had their hair tied tightly in buns. Milan and Milen had their hair held back with thin, stretchy headbands and had their longer hair tied in a small, low ponytail.

Aubrey was in heaven. Cyril and Milen had dressed into shirts that had deeper neck line (it wasn't a v-neck though). It showed off a little bit of their collarbones. She was sure that they will be wiping their faces from sweat with the bottom of their shirts, so she can see their toned stomachs. She was also pretty sure that one of them had to have a v-cut, which made it more exciting. She wouldn't be mad if Milan did that, instead of Cyril and Milen.

Emilia was also in heaven. All those people to train. It was truly a happy day for her. Emilia gathered everyone, including her fellow Dance Central members. She started out with warm-ups. Pretty easy ones for the most. Caitlyn had some troubles, because she wasn't the kind of person that lasts long on a training. Then, she gave them some hard exercises. Surprisingly, Jana still was okay. She figured that she would have problems now, but it was Miriam. An hour after they started, Emilia gave them a short drink pause. Then, she instructed them to show her their style.

Caitlin and Miriam, obviously shared a style. The dances they showed were very rhythmic and strong . Jana had a rhythmic and delicate style. Milan danced similarly to Jana, but the delicate parts were replaced by some locking. Surprisingly, Cyril and Milen shared a style. They mostly did popping and locking. (That probably didn't make any sense.)

Then, Emilia played a song. Newbies spent some time making a choreography, and performed it in front of a camera to make sure they had the choreography, just in case. Meanwhile, DC members had a pause.

"I think that we should team up Caitlyn and Miriam, Jana and Milan, and Cyril and Milen. They are the most compatible style wise." Lima said.

"But least compatible personality wise. Seriously, Cyril and Milen in the same group is bad. Hell, I'm still afraid that they will lash out at each other right now." Glitch said.

"Well, Angel and I are in a group, and he either teases or hits on me. I hate it, but the group works because we are professionals when we dance. That's why I like the idea of them in a group. I also want them to be under Lush's wings."

"No. You just want guys to look at while they're training."Angel said. Aubrey disagreed a little bit too quickly. Emilia then gave all of them difficult exercises and called it a day.

.

.

**Hope it's not too bad. The comedy hopefully will be better in the next chapters. I've become too serious recently.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a quick note: Glitch and Li' l T are older here. They are 18 and 17 respectively. I say that because they are the only ones that visibly aged in my story (I won't do any lengthy descriptions about how they look now, they just basically lost their baby-faces). The rest are roughly looking the same as they did when Glitch was 13. Also, Dr. Tan got out of the time warp… thingy… because he found a rip, got out in sometime in the far future, used a time machine, and got here roughly 2 years before this story starts.**

.

.

"Fuck no."

"You are the most compatible, Milen. Mismatching is a bad idea." Rasa said.

"Oh, so setting up me up with a total manwhore…" Milen said.

"Oh shut up! We were set up this way too." Glitch said. "Only difference is that we were friends so it was easy to get along." Milen scoffed at this.

"I just don't want to share a hotel room with him. And don't tell me what to do, goblin." Milen growled.

"Hey, giant, stop being an asshole." Glitch raised his voice. Milen seemed hurt.

"I was referring to your highlights, moron." Milen growled again and walked angrily away with hands in his pockets.

"Yuuup. Definitely a chick." Glitch said. Aubrey opened her lips to say something. "… Before you object, look at the way Milen behaved. Every guy would like to be tall." Aubrey shook her head at Glitch's argument, but didn't say anything. Glitch went after Milen.

"Milen, I'm going to be straightforward. Are you a girl?" Glitch asked when he saw Milen, already busy with a sandwich.

"Ahm ethinhg." Milen said with a mouthful.

"I can see that. Nod or shake your head." Glitch said. Milen didn't do anything. He just finished his bite. Slowly. While Glitch got very annoyed.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"Milena."

"What?"

"The name's Milena, not Milen. Yes, I'm a girl. Dunno why is this so important. It's not like I specifically stated that I'm a guy in my interviews, or anything. People just like to assume things." Milena said before she returned to her sandwich. This caused Glitch to grin.

"Still not a creative name. I also am sure about why you got embarrassed earlier."

"Me? Embarrassed? Pff." Milena's fake laugh was pretty obvious on this one.

"Oh, come on. You don't want to share a room 'cuz you have the hots for Cyril." Glitch nudged Milena with his elbow. Milena shot him an annoyed face, which caused Glitch to laugh.

"I don't have any feelings besides annoyance towards that guy." Milena muttered. He then left Milena to her sandwich.

.

.

Meanwhile, the Glitterati sat on their chairs and read the newspaper while sipping on champagne. Jaryn couldn't believe what she read. "Dr. Tan and the infamous Glitterati dancing team are teamed up to destroy Dance Central and rule the dancing world.". Maybe they did try to destroy the Dance Central indirectly by trying to be the top dancing group, but they wouldn't do something large like robot copies of themselves and actually having to destroy Dance Central set as their goal. If there were no other decent dance groups, how were they supposed to be the best dancing group by fair competition? No, that didn't satisfy them at all.

"Kerith, I know that we are enemies with Dance Central, but we have to go there and explain some things."

"Let's do it tomorrow, then."

.

.

"Argh! Move your ass! It's a single bed and we have to share it!" Milena kicked Cyril.

"Sleep on the floor." Cyril muttered to the pillow he laid on. She sighed, and removed the bind from her chest, she took off her pants and coat.

"I hear that you gave up." Cyril said. Judging from the tone of his voice, he was surely smirking. Milena could almost see it. He annoyed her. Without thinking twice about it, she climbed onto the bed and laid herself on top of Cyril's back.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep, fuckface."

"Are those boobs?"

"Yup." Just as Milena said that, Cyril turned, causing Milena to fall off of his back. Cyril looked at Milena with a look of pure horror on his face.

"On second thought, keep the bed." Cyril took a pillow from the bed and placed himself on the floor. Milena figured that this means only one thing. She is about as sexy as a soggy cornflake.

.

.

**I'm sorry that it was short and Milena-centric. I'll do better next time.**


End file.
